In application Ser. No. 09/571,422 (now laid-open as PCT publication WO 00/70585), the present assignee described technology that can sense an object identifier from a physical or electronic object, and trigger a corresponding computer response.
In applications Ser. Nos. 09/574,726 and 09/476,686, the present assignee described technology that uses a microphone to sense audio sounds, determine an identifier corresponding to the audio, and then trigger a corresponding response.